


【BVS/TSN/ABO】狩猎

by devout



Category: Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout
Summary: 狩猎，每三年一次的盛大集会，在夏秋交接之际，已成年而未被标记的Omega被放入森林草原，未婚alpha可以报名参与，他们任意挑选，无论发生什么都不用承担法律责任。这当然是alpha制定的法律，他们人性化地避免已婚或者被标记的Omega参与，因为任何正经出身的Omega都一早有了婚约。莱克斯·卢瑟，莱克斯集团董事长，没有婚约，没有标记，也没人料到他会在狩猎中杀死近一半的alpha。那是他第一次参加。此后六年两次集会，他肆无忌惮地玩起血腥游戏，凭借活动规则逃脱制裁。这是第九年，二十七岁的莱克斯·卢瑟面对来自alpha的报复。





	【BVS/TSN/ABO】狩猎

 

序  
莱克斯·卢瑟从地上跃起，踩过沾满粘稠血污的防弹衣，掰开死者手指，取出AR15，掂了掂。大约四十多名alpha，也许更多，会有已婚的alpha为了给自己弟弟或表亲报仇加入滑稽小丑队——荷枪实弹的精英，上过战场，浴血奋战，但不知道自己面对的是什么。  
额头的伤口有鲜血溢出，乱糟糟的波浪卷黏在一起，凝结成块难以分离。阴影下靛蓝眼睛深暗看不清颜色，只有无可抑制的兴奋。

爱德华多穿过北部草原进入隐蔽性更强的森林。他不想被alpha发现，无论对方是谁。  
身体冒汗，太阳穴突突直跳，注射过的针眼还留在手臂上——手术的附赠品之一。他摸着脖颈的腺体，嗅到令人不安的血腥气。  
到了。  
低头穿过低矮的灌木，前方景象剥夺了他所有视线：  
血海，死者的衣衫被红黑色浸透，四五具尸体以不同的惊恐倒在树边，双膝跪地，围坐一圈，中间树杈上倒吊下一个裸体alpha，胸口画着十字，鲜血从空洞的双眼流淌而下，半张的嘴中有一只眼睛怨毒地与他对视。  
绝对病态。爱德华多握紧手中匕首，他曾见过照片，但身临其境又是另一回事。  
非法地带的变态杀人狂，毫无人性的残暴。  
他屏住呼吸，绕过血泊。

 

狩猎活动原本只有一天，几年来因为各种理由加长到三天，而Omega发情期根据体质不同各异，一天到一周不等。  
莱克斯从暂居的山洞出来，单手架着步枪，脚下运动鞋已经因为白天的工作沾满了泥点和血污。  
月亮只有一半，但足以照明，信息素让嗅觉比视力更靠谱，他踩着石头间缝隙，用绳索从山崖向下滑动，去到气味浓烈的地方。

树丛间有两个打斗的黑影：闪避，右直拳，原地翻滚向后，起身。  
像训练过的，莱克斯思考着。  
一人弓着背站在远处，摔在地上那人迅速起身，没站稳就扑过去，接着像电脑卡机一样，停顿，慢慢倒在地上。莱克斯瞄准看了一会儿，滑下坡道，端着枪走上前。  
“唰”  
“别过来！”手枪上膛，部件发出细碎声音。  
“嘿！”莱克斯抬起双手，向后退了两步。  
“别过来，”莱克斯确信他听到了吞咽声，“你是谁？”  
“嗯——”他拖长声音，“莱克斯·卢瑟，我想你不会不知道我。”  
Omega哆嗦了一下，握紧手枪。  
“别开枪，别开枪，我只想知道你叫什么名字，如果不打扰的话。”  
对方迟疑，警觉地注视着莱克斯的一举一动。他走近两步，月光将一张面孔从中间分开，照亮了半张脸。  
“爱德华多……”他咽了口唾沫，“爱德华多·萨维林。”  
“哦，华多。”莱克斯垂下眼睛，“你不介意我这样称呼吧？”  
他绷紧了神经，无法察觉自己剧烈的心跳：“可以。”  
“华多，我只是路过，不想惹麻烦，放我走好吗？”莱克斯试图安慰他。  
爱德华多怔了怔，旋即恢复警惕，微抬枪口：“就这样慢慢向后退。”  
他照做。  
“一直到树那里。”  
爱德华多也同样向后，他没自信和莱克斯比枪法。  
“好了吗？”他靠在树上，保持着紧张又神经质的笑容，似乎他才是不安的那个。  
爱德华多退到树后——就这样离开，然后继续这场死亡博弈，他能活下去——  
“莱克斯，我可以这么称呼你吗？”  
【耶稣被圣灵引到旷野，受魔鬼的试探。】  
“当然。”莱克斯的声音从远处传来。  
【你们中有一个是恶魔。】  
他颤抖，困惑，迟疑，但最终仍然开口：“我需要一点帮助。”

1  
爱德华多跟着莱克斯走进山洞，他打量着新掘的土，一堆墨绿金银服饰武器堆在山洞深处。纪念品：几套衣服，一只怀表，一个腕饰，两条项链，一副眼镜，剩下的被血染黑看不清是什么。  
“把这个打进胳膊，”莱克斯蹲在帆布包前，头也不回地丢给他塑料密封的针管，“说说你的情况……啊！”  
回过头，爱德华多正凑上来。莱克斯发出尖叫，把他吓了一跳，向后缩了缩身子。  
“对不起，我……”  
“不要靠这么近。”  
“好的，我只是……”  
“打针，然后可以吃一颗糖，你要什么口味？我有樱桃味的。”  
“……好吧。”  
他在心里叹气，卷起袖子，按着皮肤找血管。  
莱克斯坐在一块一平方的石头上，撑着胳膊看他：“你没打过抑制剂？”  
“不……我是说，没有。”爱德华多比划了一下，“我今年才分化。”  
莱克斯站起来，扶着他的胳膊揉搓两下，用棉签涂上碘酒，扎针的动作流畅熟练。  
“好了，来块糖。”他随意把针管丢在地上，不知从哪儿摸出一块草莓水果硬糖，贴心地拨开塞进爱德华多嘴里。  
“唔……谢谢。”他含住糖果，酸甜从舌尖沁入。  
“药剂——莱克斯·卢瑟集团，糖果——旺卡巧克力工厂。莱克斯·卢瑟什么科技都有，就像威利旺卡什么糖果都有。”莱克斯帮他按着棉球止血，贴着胳膊坐下。  
爱德华多吸着融化的糖水。  
“投资，创业，雇一个好用的CEO。在我还小的时候，家里的资产还不到现在的亿万分之一，洞察力和知识能帮你获得财富。”他在青草上擦干净鞋上的泥。  
爱德华多笑了一下：“地位。”  
“哦，地位是权力，权力……我应该看着你，社交礼仪要求我们看着彼此对话。”莱克斯突然抬头，盯着他的眼睛，爱德华多局促地扭动脖子，那双靛蓝眼睛里热切的目光让他很难开口。距离实在太近了，能嗅到莱克斯脖子上体香剂的味道。  
“你用古龙水？”  
“信息素掩盖剂，莱克斯·卢瑟出品。”  
“哇哦。”爱德华多小声说。  
“你是什么味道？”莱克斯凑近，鼻尖微耸，“比青叶浓郁，没有香草浓烈，木香？似乎没那么厚重。”  
“不……我没用掩盖剂。”  
“是信息素的味道。”  
爱德华多不知所措。  
“很好闻。”莱克斯揽住他的肩膀，“我的公司有很多Omega信息素样本，它们用数字字母排序，G开头是清香型，C开头是柑橘香，都密封后陈列在实验室的柜子里。那些专家要这样才能研究，好像它们真是这种味道。”  
“不是吗？”  
“信息素来自人体，不是草药和水果，相像但不一样。它是每个人的标记，是只能用人的嗅觉感受的性感浪漫。”  
爱德华多眨了眨眼睛。  
“我喜欢你的味道。”  
他礼貌地笑了一下。  
“放轻松。从狩猎开始已经17小时31分，你看上去需要睡眠。”莱克斯抬手看腕表，最新款的电子手表，热感充电，自动校准。  
“你是怎么把这些东西带进来的？”  
“贿赂，”他微笑了一下，“金钱能使恶魔妥协。”  
爱德华多假装苦笑：“我怎么没想到。”困意来袭，但他还想多聊一会儿。  
“《旧约》记载亚当和夏娃生活在伊甸园中，上帝不许他们吃知识树上的果实，那样就能让他们永远无知地生活。”  
“什么？”  
“上帝是虚伪的：你们不可摘吃树上的果实，成为像我们一样的神。蛇只是说了真话，于是被惩罚。征服者要臣民的崇拜，他放逐、惩罚、诅咒，来宣示自己的权威，但人类已逃脱禁锢，上帝再也无法关住人类了。”  
没有回应。  
“蛇解救过人类，但如今已经无能为力了。”莱克斯眺望层层森林外的半月，“现在是自救的时候了。”

2  
不要相信恶魔的善意，他在将你引入地狱。  
莱克斯是人类中潜伏的恶魔，不然怎么会年纪轻轻就当上集团总裁，跃居富翁排行榜。在他继承了父亲的遗产后，财产只增不减，令人怀疑是否拥有点石成金的法术。  
爱德华多在呻吟中醒来，身体发热，两腿间湿漉漉一片。他在意乱情迷中扯开衣领，随即意识到发生了什么。  
“不……”他揪住地上的杂草，嘴唇颤抖，试图蜷缩身体，莱克斯冰冷的手掌按压上来。  
“你知道你想要什么，不要抗拒这种本能。”他用轻松的声音说，好像这不是什么大事。  
“放开……”  
爱德华多抓住莱克斯的手腕离开自己的身体。  
“一般来说这个时候已经没有力气了。你的体能很好，肌肉是经过训练的结果，很多alpha喜欢这样的Omega，甚至花大价钱找应召。”莱克斯用略带冷漠而轻快的语调描述他的身体，“这是你的第一次发情，信息素扩散速度是平常的六倍，五米以内的浓度大约在百分之八十以上。嗯，很不错的数值。”  
爱德华多摸向小腿的枪套，空了。  
“哦哦哦，手枪在哪里？”莱克斯咧嘴一笑。  
视线模糊，他捡起石头砸向轮廓。  
该死。  
莱克斯大叫一声，跳起来躲过了石头：“别发怒，是你自己来找我的。”  
“我向你借药！”  
“所以？我是杀人狂，不是慈善家。为什么你认为我会帮你？从来没有免费的帮助。求乞就会得到庇护，祷告就能被救赎。”他提着从爱德华多脖子上解下的银质十字架晃了晃，“在我小的时候就明白，从没有上帝会来解救世人，没有英雄会来击败怪物，当我处于父亲的拳头与厌恶中时从没人拯救我！”  
爱德华多闭上眼睛。  
“用好你的信息素。”  
他说完，拽起爱德华多向外拖动。皮肤磨过碎石与杂草的地面，灼烧般的刺痛。  
莱克斯的声音渐远，他被暴露于天光之下，没有树丛的遮挡，属于Omega的信息素疯狂扩散，肆意攻击着他的意志。  
为什么动不了？恐惧从心底瓦解一切判断力，五指张开嵌入身下的草坪，每一个指甲里塞满了泥土。暴露在空气中的躯体因为alpha的气味颤抖。  
他低声祷告，抽泣。  
两种不同的alpha信息素接近他，爱德华多想要躲避，四肢却软塌无力。他哭着抵抗，拒绝听到那些侮辱意味的话语。他们扒下他的裤子，一人捉住他的手腕，粗鲁地揉捏腺体。其中一人解开腰带，抓住他的脚踝，用力挺进。湿滑的穴口张开，接受从未经历过的一切。他听到自己的叫喊，双手徒劳地挣扎。另一人掐住他的下巴，用阴茎摩擦，然后掰开他的嘴向里抽送。  
呕吐欲和无法控制的高潮，他的大脑一片空白——眼前一道血色，猩红液体四溅，束缚解除，紧绷的神经彻底崩溃，他把胃里所有东西都吐了出来。

***  
木柴燃烧的火光照亮了山洞，身体逐渐复苏，感到温暖。爱德华多张开眼睛，环顾四周。莱克斯坐在石头上，用树枝插着野兔肉在火上烤熟。见他醒来，就坐到他身旁，用小刀割下一块肉递到嘴边。爱德华多隐隐作呕。  
“不……”他张嘴，莱克斯就把兔肉塞了进去。  
“已经14个小时了，你需要进食。”  
胃部绞痛，他嚼了两下，便要吐出来。  
眼前还有残影：【莱克斯把匍匐在他身上的尸体拖到一边，用猎刀割开皮肉，熟练地掏空内脏器官，仰起溅上血点的瘦削的脸朝他微笑。】  
“咽下去。”  
【紧接着，他站起，手握猎刀走过来。爱德华多还处于发情的余热，无力反抗就被沾满鲜血的双手捧住脸颊，血液和唾液一同顺着食道咽下，他感到恶心却无能拒绝。莱克斯抚摸他的腺体，用手指代替阴茎在身体里探索，帮助他高潮。】  
“不。”  
【alpha的血液被擦去，他颤抖着啜泣，睫毛上的泪水被温热的舌尖舔舐干净，莱克斯摸索着他的身体，如同轻抚残破的古希腊雕像。他感到自己被击碎，然后一点一点拼起。】  
莱克斯把兔肉放在旁边，站起来。爱德华多抓紧毛毯。  
【“很完美。”莱克斯看着他，像凝视精心雕刻的作品。】  
“你最好吃一点东西，”他双手叉腰，歪头，“不然很难面对接下来的发情。”  
眼眶泛红，爱德华多掀开毯子，勉力支撑着坐起来，拿过烤熟的兔子，缓慢地用小刀剃肉。一开始难以下咽，但逐渐，味蕾复苏，香气在鼻尖萦绕，他大口咬着兔肉，似乎已经恢复。  
“很好，”莱克斯张开双手，看着他吃完，“这是一个好兆头，发情期吃不下东西在狩猎场上是活不了的。”  
“我不是因为发情期！”他朝莱克斯吼道。  
“你知道我的发情期是怎么度过的吗？”莱克斯依旧自说自话。  
他不需要知道，但莱克斯会自己说，他就是这样的人。  
“我从十七岁开始分化成Omega。”他在山洞里走动，给火堆加木头。  
“那时候你就已经继承亿万遗产了。”爱德华多说。  
“没错，那本来就是我的。”他提起嘴角，“我有实验室，能做最好的抑制剂，让我甚至感觉不到自己是个Omega。”  
“我不断改良抑制剂，遮盖剂，一切信息素相关药物，谁都知道莱克斯·卢瑟集团的最好，因为我自己就需要这个。”  
爱德华多把骨头丢进火堆：“所以你从来没有过发情期？”  
“当然，当然，不是。我偶尔会体验一下这种感觉，它有益于性行为的体验。”  
没人这么称呼做爱，爱德华多想。  
“你给我注射的是什么？”  
“一种抑制剂，能缩短发情期的时间。”  
“你用我做诱饵？”  
莱克斯理所当然地点头。  
爱德华多闭上嘴，他感到身体发热，又一轮情潮要开始。  
不是现在。  
“你信奉上帝吗？”莱克斯把玩着十字架，那还是从爱德华多脖子上摘下来的，他怀疑莱克斯也许有恋物癖，不然怎么解释这一切所作所为。  
“那是我母亲留给我的。”  
“你的母亲是基督教徒？”  
“嗯。”燥热，他想掀开毛毯，但不在莱克斯面前，绝不。  
“上帝将人类驱逐出伊甸园，受困于劳作、困苦、恐惧、孤寂，却依然有人信奉他。”他坐下来，靠着爱德华多。  
“这是违反规定应得的惩罚。”  
“夏娃偷吃禁果时孩子还没有出生，为什么连孩子也要受罚？”  
爱德华多没有说话。  
“是谁定规不能采摘？又是谁把树种在伊甸园？上帝要人类驯服，却没发现自己创造的不是可操控的玩偶。一旦失控就大发雷霆，夺去恩宠，把苦难加注。”  
你不是上帝的信徒。爱德华多想。  
“我的母亲也有这样一条项链。每当父亲用皮带抽打她，就把十字架攥在手心祷告，她以为自己所受的是上帝的惩罚，她以为上帝终有一天会拯救她。”莱克斯平静地说。  
爱德华多垂下眼睛。  
“如果上帝全知但不全善，他是征服者，是统治者，他才是痛苦的源泉。如果上帝全善但不全知，他无法救任何人，他要么从未有过，要么已经死了。”他把玩着十字架，轻快地说着。  
爱德华多轻笑：“上帝已死。”  
“没错，这个世界只有人能拯救自己，这个世界不会有来自他人的希望。”  
“所有的希望都是陷阱？”他忍不住嘲讽。  
“没错。”  
“你会这么想是因为你会这么做，你会这么做因为你不正常。”爱德华多试图用毯子遮住泛红的脸，莱克斯把它扯开。  
“也许，但我让世界变得更好。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”  
“我研发最新的科技，做药品，投资绿色能源，捐了几座图书馆和医院，所有人都知道我是慈善家。”  
“他们也知道你是杀人狂。”  
“不要盖着，容易发烧。”莱克斯把毯子卷起来，丢到里面。  
“别看我。”爱德华多蜷缩身体，把脸埋进膝盖。  
莱克斯转身背对着他：“在我四岁的时候，母亲还活着，家里还没那么穷，我弄坏了非常喜欢的模型。”  
“母亲要给我买一个新的，但我只要那个破的，大哭大闹像任何讨人厌的小孩。”  
“最后母亲用胶水重新粘起来，即使有明显的补丁痕迹，我还是很高兴。”  
“你知道为什么吗？我不是想要一个破了的玩具，而是因为它证明了母亲很爱我。安全感，比一个模型有价值得多。”  
也许，爱德华多想。  
莱克斯陷入长长的沉思，山洞突然安静下来，似乎能听见蚂蚁爬过土块的声音。他把自己缩在角落里，裤子被流出的液体洇出一块深色，大脑对多巴胺的渴求达到又一巅峰，身体蠢蠢欲动意图夺取意识主权。  
爱德华多盯着莱克斯以防他突然转身，右手伸进内裤，浅浅地戳进。他解开裤子自渎，咬住嘴唇防止发出声音，但仅凭几根手指无法满足身体的需求。渴望更多，他因为无法控制自己而痛苦，信息素的气味浓烈到难以正常呼吸。  
“需要帮忙吗？”莱克斯开口，似乎从未走神，只是安静聆听爱德华多的动静。爱德华多感到羞耻。  
“不用。”  
“我认为你需要，但我还是希望你自己说出来。求我，如果你想要的话，首先要自己开口。会哭的孩子才有糖吃。”  
爱德华多擦干眼泪，他想杀了莱克斯，就现在，但枪在离他十米远的地方。  
“你想要吗？被进入，被压在石壁上……”  
“闭嘴。”  
爱德华多用手背遮住脸，他不知道自己会这么轻易被击败。恶魔永远比想象的更可怕，他伪装出善良面孔却从不许诺，你就轻易相信了他。  
“求你……”他抑制不住泪水的涌出。

 

3  
湖边，莱克斯裸着上身坐在岸上，水珠从疤痕交错的背部滚落。爱德华多出神地看着。  
这时候莱克斯出奇得安静，没有遮盖剂，单薄、微酸、干涩的信息素飘散在空中，面无表情似乎在忍耐着什么。  
他走到莱克斯身旁坐下。  
“你父亲对你很不好。”爱德华多问。  
“他死得早。”莱克斯皱鼻，想避而不谈。  
“他打你？”  
“比那更糟糕。”莱克斯摸起一块石头，来回翻看，虽然实在没什么可看的。  
“他是怎么发家的？我是说，第一桶金。”  
“不是他。我发明了一个简易消毒装置，用专利费赚的钱买设备，做了无针眼注射器，得了奖学金还有其他一些奖项，拿了一大笔钱。”  
“后来就开始做投资？”  
“父亲拿走了一半，幸好我还有另一半存在老师那里，我用那笔钱开了个小公司。”  
“你的老师？”  
“已经死了，在我十六岁的时候死于狩猎，他是Omega。”莱克斯笑了。  
爱德华多安静了一会儿。  
“你是为了报复吗？”  
“不是。”  
“为了什么？”  
“这能让我兴奋，我以为你知道。”  
“你把他们摆成那样是为什么？”  
“有趣。”  
“没有别的理由？”  
“为什么要有？”  
“我不相信。”  
“真任性。”莱克斯用难以置信的眼光看他，“你不记得我用步枪近距离打飞那个alpha的脑壳了吗？”  
爱德华多不自觉抖了一下，因为湖水太冷，或者别的原因。  
“变态就是你的答案吗？”  
“为什么问这个？”  
“只是想知道。”  
莱克斯耸耸肩，站起来，披上衣服向回走。  
“我该走了。”爱德华多说，他的发情期已经结束。  
莱克斯回头，向前几步，停在树下，上下打量他：“嗯，你希望我怎么样？挥手道别还是把你的尸体留下？”  
“我相信你不会杀我，”爱德华多盯着湖面，这样就不用应对那双眼睛。  
莱克斯挑眉：“那两个alpha的味道还不错？”爱德华多脸色铁青：“你非要这么混蛋？”  
他耸耸肩，走了。  
只剩下爱德华多一人。  
他看向湖水，轻风从远处吹来，掠过波纹。  
往回走，任务失败，只是这样。他还能闻到空气中残留的莱克斯的气息，让他无法继续忍受这里。  
你要保守你心，胜过保守一切。  
妈妈的教导已经随着火化被遗忘，他站在悬崖险险地踩着边缘起舞。

 

***  
“进入狩猎场后就没法抓住他了，我认为还是在外面直接除掉他比较好。”  
“他有私人武装，保镖，每到一个场所都有相应的安全措施，很难有机会。”  
“不能在狩猎场内杀了他吗？我不赞成犯罪。”  
“忘记前两次了吗？上一次他杀了几乎所有人！”  
“围剿也不行？”  
“他太擅长了，真不明白他从哪儿学来的这些。”  
“一个Omega就难住你们了吗！”  
“把狩猎时间安排在他的发情期呢？”  
“他不是普通的Omega，他是莱克斯·卢瑟啊。”  
“有一半的科技公司都被他控制。”  
“这可难办了，也不能让他一直这样下去吧。”  
“阻止他参加？”  
“根据法律，除非他结婚否则就必须要参加。”  
“这个……因为这件事，每届狩猎的新闻都闹得很大，很多Omega组织借机抗议……”  
“不能再被抓住把柄。”  
“我有一个主意，”中年人开口，“我们可以找一个Omega接近他来确定他的位置。”  
“听上去可以，但是会有Omega同意吗？”  
“给点好处。”  
“不，这很难，而且万一那个Omega倒戈帮他怎么办？”

***  
爱德华多在树林中穿行。察觉到alpha信息素，下意识地举起枪。  
“是我！”alpha慌忙出声，“一整天都没有你的消息，怎么了？”  
爱德华多松了口气，放下枪，揉了揉额角：“没事。”  
“当Omega的感觉怎么样？”那人想调笑一句，发觉爱德华多脸色不佳急忙收住，“你没事吧？受伤了吗？”他看到脸侧的擦伤。  
“没事。我被一个alpha袭击，不小心把他……”  
Alpha脸色变了变：“怎么会这样？早告诉他们要通知所有alpha了。”  
“因为担心泄露消息才这样的。我也同意了，毕竟是莱克斯·卢瑟……能收买很多人。”  
“你怎么了？”他关切地上前，爱德华多下意识后撤一步。  
“抱歉，我……”  
“没关系，我理解。你没事就好。对了，我捡到你的背包了，还有定位器，”他嘟囔了两声，“别弄丢了，遇到危险就马上启动。”  
“我能解决。”这是他借口被抢走行李而跟着莱克斯走时丢在原地的。  
“那就遇到莱克斯再启动。不要逞强，你可不是拳击冠军。Omega在这儿就像涂满蜂蜜的诱饵。”他又拿了些食物和水，连着行李包一起递过去。  
“也不全是，”爱德华多摇了摇定位器，“你注意安全，别被杀掉。”  
“一定。”他拍了拍爱德华多的肩膀。

***  
爱德华多找到一处靠水的平地，那里有不知是谁留下的帐篷，已经破破烂烂无法遮风挡雨。在分化成alpha进入大学前，他没什么出远门的机会。后来就辗转聚会和图书馆，除去健身房的锻炼和教练指导下的射击，没有任何野外生存经验。答应这件事实在太莽撞了。只是，照片，没有人在看过那样的惨状后还能坦然入睡。  
他安慰自己，还有一天就可以结束。没能杀了莱克斯，反而有些轻松。但最后一天总要去找莱克斯，把他交给愤怒的alpha们，让整件事就此终结。

 

山洞里，莱克斯找出棉花糖，烤化后夹在饼干中间吃下。然后把枪支摆成一排，每一支都拆开，从里到外擦得干净锃亮，为最后一天做准备。  
盘点“战利品”，他发现爱德华多没有拿走自己的十字架，这没关系，因为还有后半个故事没有说。  
蛇告诉夏娃，吃了树上的果子，他们便能如神一样知道善恶。  
上帝想助他们摆脱善恶观的成见，迎接崭新的生命，但蛇引导他们走上上帝自己的道路，拥有同样的狭隘偏执。这是人类逃脱不了的命运。

4  
陌生alpha比预计的要多，爱德华多开了两枪，试图吓跑他们——怎么可能？  
Omega激素要一周才能消退，在此期间他的alpha信息素会被身体自我吸收消化，产生发情期反应。至少表面上他和真正的Omega没区别。  
爱德华多从未参与过狩猎，对血腥游戏更无兴趣。但如今却卷入其中，身处风眼无法逃脱。有句话怎么说？即使你躲避现实，现实也会如影随形。  
他想在不得已的时候再杀人。当他被alpha勒住脖子，才意识到自己的行为多么愚蠢。杀人或被强暴，这是狩猎场上Omega的必然处境，没有宽恕。  
两枪，那人倒在地上，他对准了剩下的alpha，默默计算子弹余量——刚够他自杀用的。  
爱德华多把注意力集中在没有武器的人身上，试图找到突破口。或者再等待几分钟，至少会有认识的alpha收到信号赶来。  
“卧倒。”熟悉的声音从前方传来，爱德华多照做。  
机关枪扫射，他震撼之余不敢抬头。  
“1、2、3、4……6个alpha，没想到现在还有组队的。”  
那是为了对抗你，爱德华多想，只有一部分alpha知道这个计划，但仍有很多alpha参与狩猎，试图凭一己之力除掉莱克斯。  
“真巧。”他扛着枪走过来，确认现场只有他们两个活人。  
“你是来找我的吗？”爱德华多站起来，拍拍身上的草。  
“不，我只是想找几个人杀。”  
爱德华多笑了一下：“那真巧。”  
“没错，”莱克斯摆弄着枪械，“你要跟我走吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我以为你是想去找我。”  
爱德华多迟疑了一下：“是……就这样走吗？”再过一会儿，他们的人应该到了。  
“你希望我做什么？”莱克斯忽然抬头，炯炯有神地盯着他的眼睛，倒像是真要征求他的意见。  
“不要做什么。”爱德华多回答。  
“那走吧。”他转身。  
随便了，爱德华多对自己说，他把定位器丢进草丛。  
远处，几个人影出现在山头。

***  
山洞没有太多变化，莱克斯为最后一晚准备了充足的食物。他扫了一眼爱德华多的背包。  
“别人的。”爱德华多解释道。  
“我们还有时间。”  
“什么？”  
莱克斯看表：“今天的日落在晚上七点四十五，我们可以一起去湖边。”  
“是昨天那个？”爱德华多总猜不透他的想法。  
“对，就是那个，那里可以欣赏到世界最美的日落，至少旅游手册是这么说的。”  
“你要去看日落？”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“你不会，做什么别的事，我是说，只是去看日落？”  
“杀人，碎尸，烹饪人肉，当然不，我只是去看落日，除非你还想做点别的什么。”  
“不，不，不需要别的。”  
“先吃一点东西，然后清理一下周边，等待黄昏。你去过巴厘岛吗？”  
“……没有。”爱德华多坐下来，给自己的枪补充子弹。  
“我去那里的时候见过海神庙的落日，红色的天空和海浪，连落日都有宗教的肃穆感。听说有不少情侣在海神庙前祈福。你想去看看吗？”  
“什么？”正在填装子弹的爱德华多抬头。  
“等离开以后，我们可以一起去一趟，它的……”  
“等等，你要和我去旅游？”  
“我可以带你去旅游，你想去哪里都可以。”  
“不用了，我想去哪里都可以自己去。”爱德华多尽量客气地说。  
“哦，哦。”莱克斯打量着他，“我们可以去任何地方。”  
在爱德华多开口前，他说：“那是我和老师以前去过的地方，他热爱旅游，虽然后一年就过世了。”  
爱德华多顿了一下，他希望自己的语气不要流露出一丁点同情：“我对旅游的喜爱不比其他人多，更多时候都在做生意。如果你想知道，我是做风投的，收入不如你高，但也够用。如果你真的想去旅游，我建议你自己去，没人能陪伴你。”  
莱克斯沉默了好一会儿，爱德华多担心自己是否对他造成新的伤害。  
“你说的对。”莱克斯说，他捡了一把枪，“我们准备一下去清场吧。”

 

等到湖边的时候，太阳开始下沉，还远不到地平线。莱克斯在湖里洗澡，换上干净衬衣坐在爱德华多身边。他酷爱西装和运动鞋的古怪配置，大约就像他的为人，融合了底层出身的躁郁与上流社会的优雅。  
爱德华多又一次闻到Omega信息素的味道，是干涩苦味和酸甜清香的暴力混合，但并不令人厌恶。他下意识靠近莱克斯，更多地品味。  
“太近了。”莱克斯冷不丁开口，爱德华多坐直了身体。  
“你和其他Omega的味道不一样。”爱德华多说。  
“因为我还没用掩盖剂，就是你说的香水。”  
“Omega都会用吗？”  
“天生好闻的信息素很少，alpha也是顾客。”  
他盯着渐远的飞鸟，不知该说什么。  
“你的香味很少见。”莱克斯说，“如果调一款会大受欢迎。”  
“你可以试试。”爱德华多微笑着放松身体。  
“我需要多闻一闻。”  
爱德华多自然地靠过去，他们的肩膀紧挨一起，莱克斯还不满足，单手撑地，侧身正对着他，鼻尖贴近脖颈微微耸动。  
他的动作太过暧昧，又或者气味的交流令人害臊，爱德华多只保持了几秒钟。他抓住莱克斯的手臂，避免他跌到自己身上。  
“科学来讲，信息素引起发情的原理就像毒气，气体入侵身体造成化学反应。”  
“听上去很……危险？”  
“对，很危险。因为信息素的入侵不是破坏性的，它改变了大脑的分泌物，影响判断力和决策。就像精神类药物，让你无法确定自己的真实想法。”  
爱德华多低头：“所以我们应该用药物减弱这种干扰？”  
“不。即使没有信息素也会有无数其他的东西干扰人的大脑，酒精、尼古丁、吗啡、大麻、海洛因、神经毒素……在真实世界中真实的想法并不重要。”  
“什么是重要的？”  
莱克斯显示他的招牌笑容：嘴角扬起足够的弧度却不露牙齿。  
“生活。”他倒在爱德华多身上，头枕着大腿，“吃什么食物，住什么房子，有什么爱好，是否能在夜晚出门不受安全威胁，是否能得到符合自己能力的薪资……”  
“会逐渐变好……”  
“如果你去改变的话。”莱克斯打断了他，“如果没有人改变，那就不会变好。”  
爱德华多伸手想要替他梳理乱成一团的长发，但最终放回自己的腿上。  
是时候了。他想，他总是要说的，就像基督山伯爵要在复仇前报出自己的真实身份，尽管相比较而言，他自认欠莱克斯更多。  
“我是alpha。”  
莱克斯看起来既不惊讶也不生气，他眯起眼睛，然后说：“好吧。”  
“就这样？”  
“什么？”  
“你不想说点什么吗？”  
“你撒谎了，就是这样。我理解错了吗？这不影响什么，也许这会让事情更简单一点。”  
“什么事情？”  
莱克斯扭头，这时候爱德华多才意识到他们的举动太过亲密，就像是……他倒抽一口气，莱克斯隔着裤子给他口交——至少是个假动作。  
他仰起脸，露出有些癫狂的笑。  
“不，”爱德华多试图推开他。  
“你硬了。”莱克斯把手搭上他的大腿。  
这无可否认，他只要低头就能看到。莱克斯的眼睛有如夜空的深蓝，宇宙黑洞，将他深深吸住。  
“你不明白，”你应该明白，爱德华多说，“我是来……”  
“嘘——嘘——”莱克斯用食指抵住上唇，“——不要破坏气氛。”  
他环住爱德华多的后颈，微凉的手心贴着滚热肌肤，胯下顶住膝盖，轻轻摩擦。  
20出头的年轻alpha到底不够精明，吸入体内的气体就像燃烧着酒精的火焰，静静地烫伤每一寸气管，爱德华多挣扎未果，捧住莱克斯的脸颊交换绵长的吻。  
“嗯，”当莱克斯得以换气，“你的肺活量不错。”  
爱德华多笑了：“在接吻的时候用鼻子呼吸，亲爱的。”  
“教我。”  
他把爱德华多按在草坪上，接吻，抚摸，呼吸交融，每一处肌肤战栗着兴奋。  
“给我你的心。”  
“什么？”爱德华多含糊地问。  
“让我进去好吗？”  
“别好像你会征求我的意见。从性别上看……”爱德华多咬住嘴唇，莱克斯全神贯注地盯着自己的阴茎如何进入这具年轻的躯体，那炙热的眼神让他揪住地上的草。  
如果有什么更牢固的东西可以抓就好了，爱德华多想着。他扣住莱克斯的手腕，在上面掐出了红印。这样的默许是一次性的还是交付了一张永久许可证？他在刺眼的余晖中闭上眼睛，夕阳铺天盖地地侵略每一寸肌肤，莱克斯亲吻他裸露的肌肤，占有他的身体，逆转生理特征，把世界颠倒。

 

5  
“可以出来一下吗？”  
爱德华多站在树林中的枪口下。  
“莱克斯呢？”  
“你们这样他肯定会发现。”爱德华多摇头，他从五十米外就能闻到alpha的信息素。  
“不，我们只是诱饵，”那人指了指远处的山崖，“那里有人等他靠近就狙击。”  
“你们会死的。”  
“那也只能这样了，没有更好的办法杀了他。”  
爱德华多迟疑了一下：“我想见伯伯。”  
“他在山崖上。怎么了？”  
“我们不能继续僵持下去了。”  
“没错，这次一定要干掉他。”  
“不，我的意思是，我们应该撤退。明天早上狩猎就结束了，不会再死人了。”  
“你在说什么？如果不杀了他，下次狩猎怎么办？”  
“可以修改法律，限制参加狩猎的年龄上限，下一次他就三十岁了。”  
Alpha沉默了一会儿。  
“就这样让他屠杀过后不用被制裁？”  
“这本来就是狩猎的规定不是吗？”  
“那些死去的alpha呢？他们的仇怎么办？”  
“那些死去的Omega又有谁他妈的提过？”  
Alpha被他震住了，用从来没有过的眼神望着他。  
“对不起，我只是不能再继续下去。”爱德华多恢复了恳切的口吻。  
“也许你说的对，不应该再有伤亡了，但你改变不了什么。”  
“让我见伯伯。”  
“最好不要。”  
“让我见他，我能说服他。”  
“你不能。忘了你叔叔吗？他为了保护某个Omega进入狩猎，从没伤害过谁就被杀了，你还记得照片吗？他是伯伯最喜欢的弟弟。”  
“如果因为这个为什么不取消狩猎，他们只是想……”  
“想什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“他们只是想什么？别忘了你也是他们的一员。”  
“这不一样！”  
“旁观者的沉默与犯人同罪。”  
爱德华多不说话了。Alpha轻叹口气：“无论你要平等还是帮助弱者，现在要做的就是把莱克斯带过来，结束这一切。”  
“我不会这么做。”  
“你爱上他了吗？”  
“不！我只是不想再伤害Omega了。”  
“Omega？你以为莱克斯在意Omega吗？他只是喜欢杀人。”  
“他和你以为的不一样。”  
“你以为他是什么？挽救Omega的仁慈上帝吗！他是疯子！他只是在利用你！”  
“不是那么简单！”  
Alpha抬起双手：“好吧，好吧，你自己决定，但如果你做了什么不可挽回的事，别指望我会帮你。”  
他把枪背在肩膀上，怒气冲冲地走了。

 

尸体，尸体，到处都是尸体。它们会随着九月的夏季余温腐烂，爬满虫蚁，直到变成惨白的骷髅惊吓来往旅客。爱德华多捂住眼睛，不让泪水溢出。  
“理论上来说面对这种情景哭出来也没关系。”  
他猛地睁眼：“莱克斯！”  
“哦！你吓到我了。”  
“我才是……”爱德华多摇头，“你怎么过来了？”他警觉起来，“你刚才……”  
“我刚到，因为你有点慢。还有，毛毯呢？”  
“呃，对不起，我……”他意识到自己两手空空，除了防身的手枪。  
“正好回去吧。已经半夜了，没有月亮，没什么可看的。”  
“不。”他下意识地开口，“我们今晚就在湖边吧。”  
“湖边很冷。”莱克斯走上前。  
“没关系，我是说，如果抱在一起，我想那样睡。”  
“那也要回去拿毯子。”  
“我去拿。”他还没说下去，一颗子弹嵌入身旁的树干。  
莱克斯猛地转身，一枪，两枪，枪声四起。他们翻滚掩入树丛。  
“你认识他们？”莱克斯问。  
“不……”爱德华多迟疑，然后放弃撒谎，“他们中有我的亲戚。”  
“你想他们死吗？”  
“不！”爱德华多瞪大眼睛，“对不起，我不知道他们跟过来，我原本希望能……”  
“我可以不杀他们，就是今晚没法抱在一起睡了。”莱克斯似乎在开玩笑，爱德华多还没反应过来，他起身开枪，然后迅速拉着他跑起来。  
“你知道他们怎么部署的吗？”爱德华多问。  
“不知道。”  
“你在往哪儿跑？”  
“猜测。”

 

在黑暗中扫射，没有人敢开个探照灯之类的，那就是把自己变成靶子。  
莱克斯躲到山崖背面，两人靠着岩壁喘息。  
“不能还手，就像逃生游戏。”  
“我……不是……抱歉。”爱德华多说不出完整的话来，但这次他真心感谢莱克斯。  
“我们可以在这里休息一会儿，他们很难找到。”莱克斯拿出一罐喷雾在四周喷了一圈。  
“谢谢。”爱德华多坐下，他们跑了二十分钟才摆脱子弹，不到半小时就被找到，像安了GPS一样。他已经记不清这是第几个安全地点了。  
“感谢上帝。”莱克斯说，“再过一会儿就天亮了。”  
“现在几点？”  
“六点十分。”  
“天，等天亮后还有半个小时才能结束，我们躲不开了。”  
“不，天亮后他们会担心被我杀死不会再出来了。”  
“……你说的对。”  
“我们还有一点时间。”  
“做什么？”  
没有枪声，消音器的作用，大概是怕第一枪打不中，不过这次很幸运。  
爱德华多接住他的身体，周围失去声音，鼓膜无法接收震动，触觉迟钝，神经如飞奔在空气中的光子。  
不。  
不。  
他抱住莱克斯，用自己的身体护住他。拿枪的人靠近，围上来，默默地看着他。  
他捂住喷涌而出的鲜血，像是在阻止血液流出，又像试图阻止他的生命流逝。  
“别死……”他用袖子抹掉模糊了视线的泪水。  
用绷带绑紧，莱克斯握住他的手，轻声说：“没事。”  
他拼命地想这是怎么一回事，忽然抬头，望着四周的alpha：拿着手机。  
“你们……”他拔出莱克斯腰间的猎刀，对准脖子上的腺体用力划开，在伤口中摸索，取出一个胶囊大小的定位器。  
已经感觉不到疼痛，他宁可伤口这样腐烂，如同陪葬品随着一切消失。他听不到自己声嘶力竭的吼叫，直到筋疲力尽。  
一个硬质挂件硌着手心，他翻开，银质十字架。  
“还给你。”莱克斯用几乎听不到的声音说，“谢谢。”  
朝阳普照大地，愈发苍白的脸颊被染成血红，死亡的气息被清晨的生机勃勃逼退至角落，爱德华多抱着他，祈祷着不可知的未来。  
求你活下来。  
我将爱护你如同爱护自身，修平你脚下道路，坚定你的信念，使你的脚离开邪恶，免得黑暗临到你。

 

尾声  
一个月后  
“……我们的社会是什么样的？”  
“……知识就是权利，之所以不甘是因为有知识但没有权利……”  
“……政治宣讲、公开辩题、毕业论文，都喜欢谈论天性、天性、天性！没有天性，在技术面前所有都是可塑的。alpha和Omega的差别是身体结构的差别，一个Omega拥有alpha一样的身体又会怎么样？一些生来是alpha的无能者依靠性别占据本能被更充分使用的稀缺资源，减少人类的发展可能。资源需要更合理的分配，不是吗？是时候做出改变了。”  
爱德华多进入大厅时，莱克斯正在台上宣讲。参加的人排到大门口，记者从二楼用长臂摄像机拍摄高清照片，录制视频在网络上实时播放。

“你的助理打电话给我，请我过来一趟。”爱德华多走进休息室，莱克斯站在窗前，手里握着盛酒的玻璃杯。  
“嗯，是我让她联系你的。”  
“有什么事吗？”  
“我想，”莱克斯走到沙发旁，放下杯子，紧张而锐利的目光投向爱德华多。  
“怎么了？你的伤怎么样？”  
“痊愈，医生说我不会比现在更健康。”  
“肯定不是这么说的。”爱德华多笑道，“你该注意一点身体。”  
“我是制药的，这方面我有绝对发言权。”  
“不。你找我来有什么事。”爱德华多放松下来。  
“你愿意，你愿意，”莱克斯难得结巴了一下，在公文包里翻了翻，掏出一个小首饰盒。  
爱德华多咽了口唾沫：“你是认真的？”  
“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
他打开盖子，两枚银戒立在绒芯底托上。  
莱克斯没有继续说话而是等待回复。  
“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“当然。”  
“我是alpha，我现在已经彻底变回alpha了。”爱德华多脖子上的伤口已经痊愈，只留下一道浅浅的疤。  
“我知道，我对alpha信息素的敏感程度和不用药的Omega一样。”  
“如果我们结婚……我会标记你。”  
“我以为结婚就包含了这个意思。”  
爱德华多眨了眨眼。  
“如果我在下跪的话就已经腿麻了。”莱克斯举着戒指，保持微笑。  
“标记意味着……”  
“服从。”莱克斯走到爱德华多面前，现在他们之间就只隔一个戒指盒了。  
“但你不会伤害我的对吗？”

 

婚礼在纽约举行，时髦到没有邀请宾客，简单的仪式过后去往蜜月旅行。  
等一切结束，爱德华多回到他的风投公司，莱克斯继续他的政治生活。  
他们通常忙得没空考虑婚姻的维系问题，时不时在哪个酒店像偷情恋人一样会面。爱德华多在莱克斯的脖子上留下了牙印，但他发现莱克斯根本不会服从他，即使他终于体会了莱克斯的发情期，那也只是一场混乱到失去理智的性爱。  
他从公司回来的时候，家里像往常一样空荡荡的。从前门走到卧室，不见莱克斯的人影，但他书房的门开着，爱德华多走进去，发觉一种特殊的信息素味道在抽屉里。  
没有过多考虑，这也许会令他后悔。  
他拉开了抽屉，看到一个小瓶装着类似香水的液体，上面写着【爱德华多】。  
瓶子下面是一沓文件，分成几个文件夹，每一个上面有不同的标题。  
【人际关系】  
【个人履历】  
【家族历史】  
【生活习惯】  
【人格分析】  
【风险评估】  
……  
……  
（魔鬼带他上了一座最高的山，将世上的万国与万国的荣华都指给他看。  
对他说：“你若俯拜我，我就把这一切赐给你。”）

这是一场狩猎。  
他抬起头，莱克斯正站在门口，似笑非笑地看着他。

**Author's Note:**

> 参考借鉴：《圣经》《该隐》
> 
> 想写莱克斯伪装出一些细节来吸引爱德华多爱上自己，没想到写着写着就很像马克了，所以其实在我心中马克永远是爱德华多的理想爱人？


End file.
